Not the Same
by huntermalfoy
Summary: Things are changing rapidly at Hogwarts - Hermione's not a Granger, Draco . . . falls in love?, Harry and Ginny are more than just friends, Ronald takes a liking to Slytherin Alice . . . R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Impossible

"Hermione, you're amazing," Harry commented.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Ron muttered from his position lying on the floor.

Hermione glanced up from her book, _The Interconnection of Charms and Transfiguration_. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying, spread out in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks, Harry. You know, Ron, a compliment isn't bad once and a while. I know I'm amazing, what makes you think of it?" Hermione glanced at Harry's assigned Muggle Studies reading, something entitled _Muggleborns - How?_

"Well it says here, and I'm quoting, '_Generally muggleborns are mediocre wizards. If not fairly bad at magic, they are almost never extraordinary. The only muggleborn to make the History books was Katila Puff, the inventor and genius.'_ And if I do say so myself, Hermione, you're better than Ron and me at spells, and we both have magical parents!"

Instead of taking it as an interesting fact that proved her brilliance, Hermione thought about this discovery.

"Harry, may I borrow that book?"

According to the book, written by Marigold Ivenhoe, no wizard or witch EVER came from entirely muggle lineage. Well, Hermione had _scoured_ her lineage, down to the point where it wasn't even recorded anymore, and there were no wizards or witches.

You probably think she missed one. But, being the ingenious witch that she was, she didn't miss things.

But, being the ingenious witch that she was, she scoured again. No one magical.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bella

"Well, there's only one more possibility," Ginny said. "You were adopted."

Hermione was discussing the matter at about 11 p.m. with Harry and Ginny. Ron was off somewhere.

"No," Hermione said disbelievingly, "I'm NOT adopted. My parents wouldn't lie."

"Well, why not ask them tomorrow?" Harry commented.

Hermione had totally forgotten - tomorrow was Christmas Break! Her sixth winter break (for those not good at math, that means that she was in sixth year) was sure to be the best, her third cousin Gezabelle was visiting. She could ask then!

With that happy thought, Hermione crashed onto her bed and fell instantly asleep.

She awoke at 10-o-clock the next day. Shocked awake by the fact that the train left in an hour, she jolted up.

After a quick shower, a long hair-combing, and hopping into a fresh robe, she barely had time for breakfast before boarding the Hogwarts express. There she chatted with Ginny until Ron miraculously appeared halfway through the trip.

"_Where on Earth_ have you been, Ronald?" Hermione asked frustratedly.

"I was with a girl," Ron answered vaguely. "Want a chocolate frog?"

"Sure," Hermione answered. "Which girl?"

"Alice Vanderbuilt."

"Hmmm. She's not in any of the sixth year dorms, is she a fifth year?"

"No, she's a sixth year."

"Oh, she's not in Gryffindor! What house is she in?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Slytherin."

Hermione and Ginny gasped. "Wow," Hermione said. "Wow."

"I didn't think it possible," Ginny said.

"Neither did I," Harry commented. He had just stuck his head in the compartment. "But sure enough, wee Ronnie was off snogging a blonde Slytherin."

"You were SNOGGING HER?!" Ginny exploded.

"It's like you switched bodies with someone," Hermione grinned.

"Namely Draco Malfoy," Hermione joked.

"No, word is that Draco isn't snogging anyone lately. He's depressed or something," Ginny commented knowingly.

"Alice said that she thinks he's in love with someone. I guess that 'someone' doesn't love ol' Ferret Boy back."

"Draco? _In love_? I don't believe it!" Hermione cried.

"Wonder who he's in love with?" Harry mused. "Maybe Rikki Obet? She seems to be following him around lately."

"I still don't believe that MALFOY would fall in LOVE," Hermione frowned. "He's just depressed."

"Yeah, but Ferret Boy has nothing to be depressed about," Ron pointed out.

"Don't call him Ferret Boy, Ron."

"Granger's right, you shouldn't call people names," Malfoy said, drooping into the compartment. But the comment had no sarcasm, no normal sadistic tone. Just a depressed Malfoy plopping into the seat next to Hermione.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't care."

"Something bothering you, Ferret-Face?" Ron asked.

"RONALD!" Ginny said. "I don't like him, but CLEARLY Draco is NOT IN THE MOOD for your stupid NICKNAMES!"

"You sounded just like Mum there . ." Ron said.

Harry snickered. "Hey Malfoy, why'd you come and sit with us?"

"Well half the train locked their doors when I came by, Crabbe and Goyle just tease me, all the Slytherin girls pester me, the Gryffindors won't let me near them and this tiny Hufflepuff girl tried to hex me. So. You guys were . . . the only ones left who'd take me, other than those blithering girls. Even if I don't so much care for you lot, I don't mind you. And I never said that."

"Aww, poor Draco."

"Too bad."

"We still don't like you."

"Why don't you go talk to whichever 'blithering girl' you're in love with?"

"Beacause . . ." Draco sighed, and slouched down in his seat to fiddle with the hem of his robes. "I'm not in love with any of _them._"

"Wait a moment," Ginny grinned, "_you_ just admitted to being in _LO-OVE_!" she sang.

Draco shifted farther down in his seat.

0ooo0oo0000oo0o0o0o

Seeing her parents' smiling faces was enough for Hermione to forget the whole idea of adoption. She happily talked to Gezabelle and it wasn't until after Gezabelle had left, on the second-to-last day of her stay, when Hermione popped the question. It wasn't fast, either. It was fairly awkward, really . . . .

"Uhh, Mom and Dad, just a quick question, a little thing the kids at school thought up, you know, since I'm so good and our muggle line and all I was just wondering," Hermione stammered, "Was I . . . . adopted?"

Martha Granger glanced at her husband.

"Honey," Hardy began, "I'm not sure how you found out, but yes, you were adopted. Your real family were powerful wizards, the Sapphire family."

"Anything else I should know?" Hermione asked coolly, anger building inside her.

"Yes," Martha began, "they were going to name you Bella Niagra . . . Niagra after your grandmother, Niagra Sapphire."

"I'm leaving, now," Hermione said gently, calmly, more calmly than she felt. As soon as she was out the door, she apparated to a large, empty field.

She screamed.

**A/N: See? Twice as long! I'm going on vacation soon, and I won't have much time to update . . . however, your reviews inspire me more! Who wants a teaser, huh?**

_"Stop __calling me Hermione. I'm done with that name."_

**You like? Of course you do! Read and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Call Me Bella

Harry and Sirius were not surprised to hear of this. Well, Harry was, but it made perfect sense to Sirius.

Ginny was next to find out. "Oh Mione . . . oh wow, Mione . . ."

Then Ron and Remus, who were playing Wizard Chess.

"Checkmate!" Ron hollered. "So Hermione, you're a Sapphire, huh?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Hermione," Lupin said, turning away from the chessboard. "I'm happy for you, but I suppose this must come as a shock to you, that you are part of the powerful, pureblood family of Sapphire. You know Hermione, this might surprise you but-"

Hermione cut him off. "Stop calling me Hermione. I'm done with that name."

"Bella then?"

"Yes. Bella Sapphire."

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Tonks was as surprised as the rest. "You know . . ." she began, "The Sapphires, Ember and Damien, supposedly had _twins_ . . you don't think . . ." Tonk's hair lit up bright red.

"No . . ." Ron said. "_Alice Vanderbuilt_ told me that SHE was a descendant of the Sapphires . . no way . . ."

"Your girlfriend? The Slytherin?" Harry was dumbfounded.

Bella made a sour face. "My twin is in _Slytherin_?"

"You know," Tonks rushed, her hair now electric purple, "my uncle's sister's boyfriend's aunt is the one who's son knows a guy who SAYS he knows where the Sapphires are. Why don't you and Alice go ask him?"

"Good idea, honey," Lupin said.

"So . . . who is this guy, anyway? The sister's boyfriend's whatever?"

"I believe you know him as Professor Snape."

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Bella couldn't believe it. She simply COULD NOT believe that the one person who might hold the key to finding her biological parents was a greasy-haired, biased professor whom she loathed.

"Snape won't talk to a Gryffindor," Bella chattered, sweating, dreading the meeting with her least favorite teacher. "He doesn't like me anyway," she chirped, her voice high-pitched.

"He'll talk to you if you have Alice. Snape LOVES her, she's his favorite student besides Ferret Malfoy," Ron mumbled as he chewed a vinegar Every-Flavor Bean.

Bella, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts train when the ferret in question shoved himself through the door. He sat next to Bella and, as usual, slumped silently in his seat.

"Oh look," Ron said jerkishly, "it's Ferret Malfoy."

"I," said Malfoy, "I was a ferret for exactly _thirty-six_ seconds."

Ron shrugged. "Works for me, Ferret Boy."

Draco looked about to cry. But Malfoy's don't cry.

"Ron, _shut up_," Bella hissed.

Ron was taken aback. "Why're you defending _him_?"

"Because when he's _not_ being an arrogant arse, _Draco_ is a fairly good person."

The tall, thin, platinum blonde sixteen-year-old glanced up at her. "Thanks . . . .?"

"No problem."

He laughed dryly. "Never thought _Granger_'d be the one to defend me."

"Not Granger, thanks. It's Sapphire now."

Despite his depressing demeanor, Draco gaped. "_Sapphire? SAPPHIRE_? But that's one of the most powerful pureblood families EVER, Hermione!"

"Not Hermione, Bella. Bella Niagra."

"Not . . . . not you, though. Not one of the _Sapphire Twins_."

"Afraid so."

"Have you told Alice?"

"No. Ron, why don't you get her?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

"Why'd you ask Weasley?"

"You don't know?" Bella was slightly surprised. "Alice is Ron's girlfriend."

"Alice is my cousin. Foster cousin- Mum's sister is her - not real, obviously - mother."

"Thank goodness," Bella said. "For a moment there it sounded like you meant _biological_ cousins . . . making you and me . . ."

"Don't put the image into my head," Draco said, slouching lower in the cushy red seat.

"No worries," said Bella, just as Ron returned with Alice.

"Ron told me," the Slytherin gaped at Bella. "We . . . we're . . . twins."

The girl looked exactly like Bella, well, if Bella had sleek blonde hair.

"Wow." said Malfoy.

"EEEEKKK!" Ginny exploded.

"Ron, your girlfriend is HOT," Harry said.

Ginny hit him.

"Yeesh, Ginny, you know I love you," Harry said, rubbing his arm.

"That's what I want to hear," Ginny replied.

Malfoy sighed and slunk lower in his seat, murmuring, "I wish," thinking no one could hear.

That was when Bella realised it: Draco _was_ in love. But with _who_? And why was he so depressed about it? She _had _to find out. Because Hermione Granger never let a mystery go unsolved. There was still a little Hermione in Bella Niagra Sapphire.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you some stuff?"

"Fine. When we get back to the castle, let's meet in the Room of Requirement."

"Got it."

Two hours later in a small but cozy Room of Requirement, with many, many bookshelves lining the walls that made the room even smaller. Furthermore, the two comfychairs were facing each other and there was nearly no space between them. They also seemed to have a Sticking Charm on them. A strong one, too, because the Unsticking Charm, _Finis Gluten_, did not affect them.

Draco didn't mind, though, he smirked at the green chairs. "Trying to get cozy with me, eh, Sapphire?"

"No," Bella said hurriedly, "they were like this when I found them. I tried _Finus Gluten_, but they won't move!"

"_Finis Gluten_," Malfoy muttered, but to no avail. He happily plopped down in one of the neon chairs and gestured to the other.

"Alright Malfoy, but don't expect me to be snogging you in a broom closet anytime soon."

"You wish," Draco drawled.

"So Draco," Bella began, "why are you depressed?"

"I'm not."

"Fine." She drew her wand. "_Verum dico._"

"Not," Draco was shocked, "a _truth spell_?!"

"Afraid so. Now, _why are you do depressed_?"

"I"- Draco struggled not to say anything - "I'm in . . .in love." He muttered.

Now was her chance. But . . . she couldn't it was private . . . no, he'd never look at her again . . . so the solution was simple.

She knew a charm, _non retinetis_, that would literally stop your brain from recording but not stop you from speaking. The countercharm, _memento_, would continue the "recording".

"_Non retinetis_," she whispered.

"Now. Who is it that you are in love with?"

**A/N: Hah! I have left my (few) readers hanging, ****haven't I? Again, I'll be on vacation next week, so I won't really have time to update - second cousins, first-and-a-half cousins, grandparents, great aunts and uncles, well, you get the picture. I'm sorry to report that the next chapter is really short, like the size of Chapter One. So here's a teaser:**

_He was sitting on the bed, crying. But it couldn't be Draco Lucius Malfoy. Malfoys DON'T CRY._

**So, hint hint, Draco might let a few tears slip. And if you review, I might just be inspired to write while I'm on vacation!**


	4. Chapter 4 - That's Not Possible

Bella could not believe it. She simply couldn't.

"Tell me again, _who are you in love with_?"

"Bella . . .Bella Sapphire," Draco murmured.

"WHY?" Bella asked.

"She . . . she's beautiful. And . . . . witty, and gentle, and kind . . and her smile is . . . beautiful . ."

"_Memento._"

"Why did you do that, Sapphire?" Malfoy jumped. "Jesus, just please don't ask me who."

"Fine," said Bella, easily acting. "Here you go, _mentiar tibi_."

"Bloody Hell, Sapphire, you going to let me be now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now get out, I'm making this my bedroom."

"Why can't you sleep with those Slytherins? Oh, that sound _so_ wrong. Why can't you sleep in your _dorm_?"

"Just _get_."

How was this the guy who had called her beautiful? She headed toward Gryffindor Tower when she heard crying. Coming from the Room of Requirement.

Walking in front of it three times, she thought, _show me Draco_. The door opened quietly to a king bed with a white comforter in a white-walled room with a black sofa and a purple loveseat.

There was a boy. He was tall, and thin, with platinum blonde hair. He was sitting on the bed, crying.

But it couldn't be Draco Lucius Malfoy. Malfoys DON'T CRY.

Yet there he was, vulnerable, sobbing. Bella walked over to him, and put her arm around him. And then she kissed him.

It was not a long kiss, a French kiss. Just a gentle, calming kiss. "I know," she whispered. "I know you love me."

Then she left.

**A/N: I am honestly VERY, VERY sorry about the huge delay. I was on vacation- Houston, and then New York each for a week. I am working on chapter five . . . teaser?**

_"Ronald!" Fred called._

_"C'mere!" George finished._

_"Excuse me," Ron said to Alice, "I'll be back in a moment. But first let me deal with my _darling_ brothers."_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat's Mistakes

**Chapter Five**

**The Sorting Hat's Mistakes**

"Ronald!" Fred called.

"C'mere!" George finished.

"Excuse me," Ron said to Alice, "I'll be back in a moment. But first I deal with my _darling_ brothers."

"Come back soon!" Alice said, sinking back into a large red and gold chair.

Ron sauntered over to his twin brothers. "_What_?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Ron," said Fred.

"Yea, you'll like this," said George.

"Come close, this is," Fred began.

"Secret," George finished.

"This book is," etc cetera.

"special."

"We wanted to give it to you, we,"

"made it ourselves. It's a book of,"

"mistakes the Sorting Hat's made. Meaning,"

"choices that seemed right at the time, but,"

"as the person grew older, it seemed like they,"

"were in the wrong house. It also includes,"

"a little epilogue explaining why people should be able to have the Hat re-sort them," Fred finished.

George handed him a book. It was green leather, with a title on it in gold . . .

_The Sorting Hat's Mistakes_

Ron turned the front cover. The first few pages read . . .

_The Sorting Hat's Mistakes_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_(with help from Ginny Weasley)_

_DEDICATION_

To George.

- F. W.

To Fred.

- G. W.

_Chapter One: Explaination_

This book is about people that the Sorting Hat has sorted into houses that are not correct for them. The Sorting Hat is most usually correct, but in some cases, it has been most entirely mistaken. There, explained.

_Chapter Two: Subjects_

1. Delila Wendell

sorted into Slytherin, belongs in Hufflepuff

2. Dennis Creevy

sorted into Gryffindor, belongs in Slytherin

3. Elisa Bowing

sorted into Slytherin, belongs in Gryffindor

This list reached #42, Mia Hakner.

"Wow," was all Ron could say. "Thanks."

"No problem," the twins said together.

Ron flipped through the book as he returned to his girlfriend.

"What's that?" Alice asked. Ron showed her the title.

"Hey . . . you're in it, Alice.

36. Alice Vanderbuilt

sorted into Slytherin, belongs in Ravenclaw."

"Well, I suppose that's nice. I always liked Ravenclaw," Alice murmured, as she read the names after hers. "Hey, Draco Malfoy's in here. What's that about? He belongs in _Ravenclaw_?"


End file.
